


Desires of a Hallow

by ZenzaoDLP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenzaoDLP/pseuds/ZenzaoDLP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an allure, a seductive gulf and destructive nature entwined about the wand, the stone, the cloak. </p><p>It is an corruption that bleeds through them and taints all before their path. </p><p>For James Potter, the will to overcome that corruption may be to little, too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires of a Hallow

There is an _allure_ , a seductive _gulf_ and destructive _nature_ entwined about the _wand_ , the _stone_ , the _cloak_.

It is an _corruption_ that bleeds through them and _taints_ all before their path, upsetting wisdom in exchange for strength, and brewing lust where kindness once dwelt before.

This world grew to _curse_ Grindelwald's name, _terrified_ over what his reign had caused, yet too-few have ever wondered what may have been if his _desires_ had not been sowed by the taste of that power in youth; if he had borne the _will_ to overcome the _Elder Wand_ 's grasp upon his soul.

Dumbledore... yes, good old Dumbledore, _champion_ of the light and bringer of _peace_ , the great savior who had destroyed his old friend's campaign and rescued us all.

Only two have ever doubted the facade he placed before the world, those who had seen the results of that _inner-temptation_ spiral out of control.

And who can ignore Voldemort himself, engulfed in magic beyond his understanding before the _stone_ had ever touched his poisoned hands, unable to recognize the madness staring him in the face day after day?

But the _cloak_ , that was the one that truly mattered.

Its reach was _long_ , and its _nature_ slow in acting, as for sixteen long years I wrapped it about my shoulders and _succumbed_ one degree at a time to the power weaving into my _heart_ , lurking within my _blood_ , ruining the man I had hoped to become.

I knew none of this of course, nothing of the _Hallows_ or their cursed makers, not until the tale of self-fulfilling _prophecy_ regarding their fates was unveiled from Dumbledore's own mouth; a _fateful desire_ that had consumed all who had taken a hold of these objects of _fell_ and _fey_ magic.

As if _awakening_ from a long slumber the _cloak_ and its magic _enshrouded_ me, and _whispered_ things I had never known before but could hardly doubt were _true_.

I could see it in _his_ eyes that Dumbledore too felt the draw, and in a single moment's thought he cast away his mask, _reveled_ in the hiss and groan of the air as the _wand_ rushed forward to his long and spindly hands, the chant already passing through his mind.

But I was _quicker,_ the _reflexes_ honed from several years of _Quidditch_ _trials_ , and the red spell reflected off of the marble floor as my body rolled aside on _instinct_ ; but not entirely my _own_.

His _next_ spell was harsher, no longer caring if he tore my flesh aside if only to take the next _Hallow_ within his grasp at long last.

I had no need of my own _inadequate_ wand; it would _never_ be a match for the strength _imbued_ in his, and no aide would alter his course of action from unfolding, yet the detonation of a portrait at my back from his failed blow ensured the swish of his third and incomplete spell carried no meaning behind it.

I rolled away from the rush of wind and flame, protected in part by my _cloak_ , letting it pitch my body forward as he _banished_ the desk across the tiled floor. One hand gripped the surface as I flew over and allowed me the strength to grow stable in the chaotic flight and land on my knees _roughly_ , _painfully_ , but not in _defeat_.

He turned in an instant to finish what his work had started; but too late, that single instant _too late_ , for I had never ceased my motions even through the _destruction_ of each knee.

The _rage_ burning behind his eyes flared higher as my _Chaser-_ honed reflexes tore the _wand_ from his minutely-weaker hands, and in that moment a low pang of regret registered behind my _satisfaction_ of taking up his _Hallow_.

My weaker wand appeared in the opposite hand as I _banished_ his body backwards into another portrait of long-dead headmasters, finally taking in their _shouts_ and _panic_ as further flame licked up along their walls.

A basic _healing charm_ undid the damage to my legs in a flare of light and a rush of giddiness as Dumbledore pushed up onto one arm, the _shame_ of both his actions and his defeat openly displayed.

"Thank you for the knowledge... and the gift, headmaster." I told him softly, freezing the fires in place before any more damage could be sown, _rationale_ returning but unaffected by my _victory_.

With _two_ in my command the _power_ only coursed that much _stronger_ , like a kindling-flame grown _wild_ before a sudden supplement of consumption.

" _James_... _wait._.." he murmured weakly, too slowly.

I _vanished_ his desk and descended the stone stairway before he could even finish my name. I knew there was only _one last_ to be _obtained_ and then the _prophecy_ would no longer matter, that it _could not_ matter were I _lord_ of them _each and all_.

* * *

Lily could feel the _changes_ in me the moment I walked inside our home, the undisguised look of _confusion_ on her face, but it hardly mattered.

I loved her still, of course, that much had not yet been altered; but I knew after listening to Dumbledore's brief _history lesson_ just what would become of that love in due time, just as it had become of his favor toward Grindelwald, of his own brother and sister.

And a part of me I had not known _existed_ , had perhaps _not even been_ before tonight, whispered it's loathing of her softly in my heart. "James? What happened? What did Albus say to you?" She asked in concern.

To lie, or not to lie.

I could not let her take in the _Hallows_ as I had, sharing them as I once did my _cloak_ so _foolishly_ in blind youth. And then I heard his cries and that whisper grew silent for a time, as Lily turned with a moment's hesitation to look in on our son.

"I'll tell you later." Her eyes grew more concerned before exiting the room and I knew _then_ , taking in Harry's whimpers and whines as the sound both _soothed_ the urges and _bore_ _a hole_ within my heart, that he would be the one capable of washing away their stain _one moment_ at a time.

It made the _anguish_ that formed later as he slept quietly all the more _powerful_.

With only _two_ in my _possession_ I could not stop the _prophecy_ from coming true, I could not keep either of them _safe_... yet just how much safer would they be beneath Albus' _Fidelius charm_ without the _third Hallow_ clasped in hand? How _long_ would it take before their _blood_ drenched my hands then?

* * *

A high pitched voice cast out the first curse _quietly_ , _calmly_ , and the door exploded inward as only so much ash and splinters. His _followers_ crept at an equally quiet pace forward with the occasional note of _mirth_ escaping from behind stark-white masks.

Upstairs Lily paced in _silent madness_ , _protected_ by several wards I had forced Sirius and Remus into casting a week prior, just before my _resolve_ at last folded from the _search_.

It was as much to keep her away from Voldemort as it was _away_ from _me_ , though more than once I had _tested_ the measures. Only Harry's voice kept them both _alive_ and _safe_ for another _night_ , another _hour_ , until _tonight_.

Voldemort himself looked for a moment to stall. His features seemed, perhaps, _confused_ at the sight that _greeted_ the glimmering-red eyes. I supposed my _own_ descent must have looked equally _familiar_ if _disturbed_ , hazel eyes long since _darkened_ to black.

The _cloak_ rested over my shoulders and trailed the ground with a wary note of _amusement_ in the way it never stayed _still,_ wavering as if in a wind no one _else_ could _feel_ or _hear_.

The _wand_ tapped against my left thigh to a beat of its own choosing, reverberating faint _echoes_ of magic in the _wake_ of each.

And the _last_ , the _final_ of the _Hallows_ , the _stone-bound-in-ring_ glinted on my left finger with an inner-chaotic _gleam_.

The _Death Eaters_ at his back looked in around their master's shoulders and took _note_ of me standing around near the staircase like a perfect _target_ , and indeed one of them grew _too_ eager to _smote_ the Potter residence and be _done_ with this deed.

My _wand_ flashed into action and _obliterated_ the sickly-curse in mid-air, _shredding_ it apart on contact and _dissolving_ the _flesh_ of the one _stupid_ enough to _challenge_ _me_. The action came so _swiftly_ that Voldemort took a moment to realize I had _struck_ , and that he had _lost_ a follower for it.

After that the _battle_ began in earnest.

* * *

Lily looked outside the window of the room as the crackle of fire kindling and the smell of smoke began to crop up.

She saw several bodies littering the ground in varying states of decay, their masks and black cloaks shredded. A black haired figure slowly crept into sight and turned to look up at her with no small part of loathing ingrained within his features, drawing out another choked cry at what precisely had become of her beloved husband, James, in the last two months.

The smell grew stronger and she watched through the tears as he brought that _cursed_ secondary wand forward, casting another round into the house. A few moments passed before she realized what he had just used, and the terror that had gripped her heart grew higher still.

_Fiendfyre_ ripped through the walls and stairway, eating away at floor boards and tearing apart the remnants of the lower floor.

She left the window behind to gather up Harry into her arms and approached the fireplace as swiftly as she could, but the flames remained the same flickering yellow and red even after she threw several pinches of floo-powder forward.

Grief stricken and once more near to crumbling, she emptied the entire jar into it to no avail, feeling the heat increase below her feet as the house was consumed.

Harry awoke at his mother's choked sobs and began to wail again, feeling the danger and pained by the warmth.

A moment later and the floor board gave in and sent them tumbling down into the flames beneath, and Lily only had a few seconds to scream before it was over, her body consumed in the rushing torrents and cascading beasts.

Harry never had the chance before he was soaring through the air, a few scorch marks left across his forehead and arms before the cooling charm was cast and easing away that agony.

His cries continued even as James held onto his son with a malignant and stale look behind his eyes.

" _Ssh_ , Harry. Someday you too will _know_ these _gifts_... someday _you_ will bare them." The voice that spoke was not-entirely James', just as it was not wholly _his_ instinct to _rescue_ his child from death at the last moment.

But James Potter would not live _forever_ , and already his soul was _crumbling_ to their desires. A new _heir_ would be needed in due time.

* * *

_**End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, a dark end for poor James. This was my first story published at Dark Lord Potter, about two years ago, and long before I advanced to writing stories like Of Arda, or Sirius Interruptions, so I expect it to be quite... outdated, shall we say? But nevertheless, I'm still pleased with it.
> 
> There are plenty of divergences here from canon - semi-sentient and rather, well, evil Hallows, a living and Dark!James, and defeat, but perhaps not vanquishing, of Voldemort by a hand other than Harry's, to name the most prominent. I think James living would have a very interesting impact down the road, and while I've considered several attempts to move forward along it, this is and will almost assuredly always be a one-shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
